Locked
by BJ111
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Angela won't let it go by like any other day. Short oneshot, B/B. Originally written for help haiti over at LiveJournal.


"Booth, I just need to go drop this off at the lab, _then_ we'll get something to eat at the diner." She pulled her arm free from the one that was dragging her towards the other side of the street and avoided looking into his pleading eyes.

"But Bones, we're here now anyway. We solved the case, the paperwork and whatever you're holding can wait," he tried again, even though he could already see he'd lost the fight. Brennan gave him an icy glare and resolutely started walking towards his car and waited next to the passenger's door for him to catch up. Booth sighed and got into the vehicle, not missing the slight smile that appeared on her face when she saw him giving in.

"It's a waste of gas, really," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Come on, Booth. You know I'm as hungry as you are, I just want to be finished with this first. We'll be back there in 20 minutes; you can stop trying to make me feel guilty."

They were silent the rest of the way until they walked into the lab and found Angela on the platform, looking intently at a computer screen. Booth and Brennan exchanged a confused look and walked up the stairs together.

"Ange? Don't tell me we have a new case, I haven't slept in over 48 hours." The moment she was next to Angela Brennan heard something move behind her and turned around just in time to see the doors of the lab slam together and lock. She looked back at Angela, who had swiveled around in her chair and was now grinning widely. "Gotcha, sweetie. You're not escaping my party now."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up. "What party?"

"It's Valentine's Day, remember? You've been making up excuses for years now, and don't act like you were actually called out on a case last year because I _know_ you asked Booth to pretend like there was something urgent. You're not getting away that easily again."

"Angela, we don't have time for this," Booth said, remembering last year's party and the games Angela had made them play.

"Well, to be honest, you don't really have a choice." Angela smirked and walked down from the platform, stopping in front of her office, where Brennan now noticed music coming out of, and waited for them to follow her. Brennan and Booth exchanged a glance, both sighed, and with that decided to try and make the best out of the situation.

A few hours, several attempts at escape and quite a lot of chocolate and alcohol later Booth and Brennan were still trapped in Angela's office. Neither of them had really participated in the conversations, instead they'd spent most of their time trying to figure out the perfect way to hide Angela's corpse after they were done with her. After several drinks Booth had convinced Brennan to try some cinnamon heart candies, which she daringly grabbed a handful of and then spit out almost immediately, followed by the downing of some more tequila shots. After a particularly heated discussion, which led to the conclusion that an icicle was the perfect murder weapon – since it melted away – Brennan suddenly noticed that aside from the two of them, the office was deserted.

"Where'd they go?" she asked. Booth looked around, just as confused to find them alone. He jumped up from the couch, almost fell over but regained his balance just in time, and went out to check the rest of the lab.

"They're gone," he said when he came back a couple of minutes later, and sat down next to Brennan.

"Well, then what are we still doing here? Let's go." Brennan said, standing up and grabbing her coat. She was halfway through Angela's office when she noticed that Booth wasn't following her.

"What?"

Booth hesitated for a second.

"What, Booth?"

"The doors are still locked."

She stared at him incredulously. He nodded.

"I can't believe this, I'm going to kill Angela when she gets back! Ugh." She threw her coat back on the couch and sat down again, resting her head on Booth's shoulder. "Dammit, I'm exhausted." She let out an annoyed breath, as if she were angry at her body for betraying her like that.

"I know, Bones. Me too."

He gently pushed her hair back behind her ear and then wrapped his arm around her, reveling in all the physical contact. She looked up at him, a little surprised, but then closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his warmth. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then closed his eyes as well, silently thanking Angela for the party. After a couple of minutes he heard her breathing slow and, sure she was asleep, he whispered "I love you, Bones," never opening his eyes. It took him by surprise when she stirred in his arms and he felt her soft lips pressed against his for a moment. They were gone before he truly realized what had happened, and he almost thought he'd imagined it until he felt her arms around his neck and her breath in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Love you too."

They never knew the rest of the squints had been watching from behind the glass the whole time.


End file.
